Un momento en navidad
by Ellistriel
Summary: Navidad es una fecha llena de alegría y esperanza, pero también un día que puede reflejar las pérdidas y carencias de uno más que cualquier otro momento del año. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad está aquí" del foro "Torre Stark"
1. Erik - 1952

**Un momento en navidad**

Navidad es una fecha llena de alegría y esperanza, pero también un día que puede reflejar las pérdidas y carencias de uno más que cualquier otro momento del año. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad está aquí" del foro "Torre Stark"

 **Disclaimer:** X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de 20th Century Fox.

* * *

 **I.**

 **Erik - 1952**

Erik observó con desdén el gigantesco árbol de navidad que decoraba el _Rockefeller center_. Era la primera vez que estaba en Estados Unidos y ni siquiera el espíritu navideño pudo contagiarle la idea de que estaba en la tierra de la libertad, al final era una mentira delicadamente disfrazada. No conocía a fondo la tradición cristiana, pero entre las luces sin control y risas de las personas que se aglomeraban comprendió que el significado espiritual había quedado en un segundo plano.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto, ninguna de las familias que celebraban habían hecho algo en su contra, pero le era difícil reprimir el sentimiento de envidia que le corroía cuando veía en todos esos rostros la inocente idea de que la libertad de celebrar sus tradiciones sin que nadie los persiguiera era lo más natural. Él nunca tuvo eso y aún así sus celebraciones tenían más significado a pesar de ser llevadas en secreto.


	2. Charles - 1943

**Un momento en navidad**

Navidad es una fecha llena de alegría y esperanza, pero también un día que puede reflejar las pérdidas y carencias de uno más que cualquier otro momento del año. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad está aquí" del foro "Torre Stark"

 **Disclaimer:** X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de 20th Century Fox.

* * *

 **II.**

 **Charles - 1943**

Charles se removió en la cama cuando una carcajada resonó por toda la mansión. La fiesta de navidad de sus padres era un éxito como de costumbre y con la cena terminada ya no requerían de su presencia para aparentar la perfecta familia feliz. No es que esperara que ese año fuera diferente, pero no por ello le dolía menos.

Tenía todo lo que podía desear, pero nada de lo que realmente importaba. Su padre era una figura ausente debido a su trabajo y la idea de que el rol de los hombres en la crianza de los hijos era meramente como fuente de disciplina. El caso de su madre era incluso peor, ella estaba demasiado enfocada en mantener las apariencias y las relaciones sociales incluso en fechas donde uno esperaría que lo llenara con afecto y cariño.

Pero Charles no odiaba la navidad, sólo deseaba tener a alguien con quien compartir esa fecha especial.


	3. Erik - 1973

**Un momento en navidad**

Navidad es una fecha llena de alegría y esperanza, pero también un día que puede reflejar las pérdidas y carencias de uno más que cualquier otro momento del año. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad está aquí" del foro "Torre Stark"

 **Disclaimer:** X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de 20th Century Fox.

* * *

 **III.**

 **Erik - 1973**

No podía negar que las decoraciones, aunque excesivas, eran agradables o quizás era la compañía lo que hacía que se sintiera a gusto. No era la primera navidad que celebraba con ella, pero las dos veces anteriores las circunstancias no permitieron un ambiente festivo y tranquilo como en esa ocasión.

Erik borró la idea de su cabeza; no estaban seguros, no después del incidente con el estadio, pero realmente quería obligarse a disfrutar el momento. Una parte de él se aferraba a todas sus horribles experiencias para advertirle que se estaba olvidando de la realidad, pero una voz casi tímida en su subconsciente le decía que había pasado casi un año en paz, podía darse el lujo al menos esa noche de no preocuparse.

Observó a su familia por unos momentos, podía ocultar sus demonios por una noche y fingir que era un hombre normal viviendo la vida que sus padres hubieran querido para él.

* * *

Este requiere un poco de explicación. Está basado en mi fic "Peace could be an option" con Abby, mi OC. Sino han leído simplemente imaginen que Erik estuvo con alguna mujer medianamente estable luego de First Class por un par de años y acaba de volver luego de Days of Future Past. Asumoq ue para los que leen es medio Spoiler xD


	4. Charles - 1944

**Un momento en navidad**

Navidad es una fecha llena de alegría y esperanza, pero también un día que puede reflejar las pérdidas y carencias de uno más que cualquier otro momento del año. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad está aquí" del foro "Torre Stark"

 **Disclaimer:** X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de 20th Century Fox.

* * *

 **IV.**

 **Charles - 1944**

Desde que ella llegó Charles no podía evitar sentirse el niño más afortunado del mundo y esa navidad sólo logró recalcar más aún el sentimiento.

Cuando sus padres los mandaron a dormir para poder enfocarse en sus invitados el par no se mostró siquiera desilusionado, sino al contrario se retiraron rápidamente para poder celebrar entre ellos con los dulces y bocadillos que Raven consiguió bajo la forma de una empleada de la casa. La navidad era una época para estar con la familia y amigos, con las personas que te quieren y para Charles esa descripción sólo la llenaba ella. Raven era su hermana, confidente y compañera.

Por primera vez en toda su vida ambos tenían alguien que los apreciaba con quien compartir esa fecha especial. Las luces y decoraciones al fin reflejaban la alegría que sentían al haberse conocido, podían reír sinceramente y festejar como nunca lo habían hecho, uno al lado del otro.


End file.
